More than just a fairy tale
by liinn
Summary: Sakura benar2 terpuruk saat mendengar lelaki yg ditaksirnya ternyata telah menikah. Kemudian benang takdir kembali mempertemukan keduanya hingga membuat mereka terikat dalam pernikahan. Namun, kenyataan tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Entah sampai kapan Sakura bisa bertahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah tidak menganggapnya. Lantas, kenapa Sasuke melamar Sakura di tempat pertama?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

* * *

Seperti sebuah dongeng yang menjadi kenyataan, Sakura menangis bahagia saat lelaki impiannya memintanya untuk menikah. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia langsung menerima lamaran tersebut dengan penuh sukacita. Akhirnya, cinta pertamanya, lelaki yang diam-diam dicintainya semenjak sekolah menengah itu akan bersanding dengannya.

Gadis 24 tahun itu merasa dunianya benar-benar sempurna saat hari pengucapan janji suci pernikahannya. Air mata kebahagiaan seringkali menetes tanpa sadar ketika mengingat perjalanan cintanya yang berliku.

Ia ingat, bertapa hancur dirinya saat mengetahui Sasuke menikah saat masih di bangku kuliah. Saat itu dunianya hancur, karena seminggu sebelumnya ia sempat menyatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda itu. Sungguh, Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan bahkan sudah berencana untuk menikah. Memang, setelah mengungkapkan rasa yang sudah lama terpendam, waktu itu Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa ingin mendengarkan penolakan darinya. Setelah hari yang penuh perjuangan bagi Sakura waktu itu, hingga seminggu setelahnya Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lagi di kampus. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendengar kabar tentang pernikahan pemuda itu. Tentu saja ia menepisnya keras, karena menurutnya hanya gosip belaka. Namun nyatanya, semua itu benar. Uchiha Sasuke telah menikah dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga yang sederajat dengannya.

Berhari-hari Sakura menangis, meratapi kisah cintanya yang mengenaskan. Ia juga mengutuk kebodohan dirinya. Pantas saja, waktu itu Sasuke terlihat agak terkejut dan tidak peduli saat mendengar pengakuannya. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Setidaknya ia tidak mendengar penolakan kasar dari pemuda itu seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

Setelah berhasil melupakan keterpurukan nasib percintaannya, Sakura kembali mendengar kabar tentang perceraian Sasuke setahun setelah berita pernikahannya. Dari gosip yang beredar, pernikahan mereka tidak disetujui oleh keluarga masing-masing. Ternyata, kedua keluarga memiliki persaingan dalam bisnis dan memiliki hubungan yang agak buruk. Saat itu, Sakura sudah tidak memedulikan lagi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya fokus menyelesaikan studinya dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan agar lebih mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Namun nampaknya benang takdir menjeratnya hingga harus berhubungan dengan Sasuke kembali. Setelah lulus kuliah dan melamar pekerjaan di berbagai tempat, akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan posisi yang sesuai dengan keahliannya dengan gaji yang lumayan di perusahaan cabang milik Uchiha Corp.

Setelah mengetahui Sasuke adalah direktur di perusahaan itu, Sakura berniat untuk melepaskan pekerjaannya. Namun setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal, termasuk sulitnya mendapatkan pekerjaan serta kebutuhan sehari-harinya harus terpenuhi karena ia hanya hidup sendiri di kota ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal.

Keputusannya tidak salah, setelah beberapa bulan hanya sebagai pegawai biasa ia diangkat menjadi sekretaris. Tanggung jawab yang diembannya semakin banyak dan hampir seluruh urusan perusahaan harus ada campur tangannya. Hal itu juga yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke mulai semakin dekat, dalama artian atasan dan bawahan.

Awalnya, Sakura yang merasa canggung ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, kini mulai agak terbiasa dengan pria itu. Seringkali mereka lembur bersama dan kadang makan malam sebelum mereka pulang. Tidak jarang juga Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang walaupun gadis itu berusaha keras untuk menolaknya. Tetapi toh, pria Uchiha itu tetep mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka berdua semakin dekat. Bukan hanya hubungan dalam pekerjaan, tetapi secara personal.

Saat itulah, perasaan yang telah lama ditekannya menyeruak kembali. Semakin sering bertemu dengan Sasuke, rasa cinta itu kian tumbuh. Memang, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya, tetapi rasa lama yang sudah ia coba lupakan tidak dapat ditahannya. Akhirnya, Sakura memilih untuk membiarkannya dan mencoba menikmatinya saja. Tentu saja, ia tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan bagaimana, tetapi ia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi teman yang baik buat Sasuke. Sakura tahu, pria yang nampaknya sangat perkasa itu sangat kesepian.

Puncaknya, tanggal dua puluh februari setelah lembur yang melelahkan, Sasuke mengutarakan niatnya pada Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu _shock,_ ia tidak pernah menyangka perasaannya akan terbalaskan. Tanpa adanya kata-kata romantis, Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Saat itu juga, hidup Sakura benar-benar berubah.

 _But_ , _fairy tale doesn't exist, right?_

.

.

.

Terlalu naif.

Sakura sadar dirinya terlalu terbuai dengan fantasinya. Mengira akan berakhir bak dongeng yang selalu dibacanya ketika kecil dahulu yang memiliki motto _happily ever after_. Menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namanya tidak sepenuhnya membuat Sakura merasa bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Dia memang Uchiha Sakura sekarang, tetapi hanya dalam status hukum.

Awal pernikahan mereka, Sakura merasa baik-baik saja dengan sikap Sasuke yang masih seperti biasanya. Gadis itu menganggap semuanya akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, dan mungkin Sasuke akan mulai membuka diri padanya. Namun nampaknya, Sakura akan membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak dari yang perkirakannya.

Mendesah rendah, Sakura menatap sendu meja makan yang masih rapi. Beberapa jenis hidangan yang disajikannya masih utuh, belum tersentuh oleh siapapun. Hal ini memang rutin baginya, memasak masakan yang berbeda setiap paginya, berharap Sasuke berkenan untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Tapi sayang, semua yang dilakukannya seolah sia-sia. Selama hampir setengah tahun pernikahan mereka, dapat di hitung dengan jari berapa kali Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan.

Sama halnya seperti pagi ini, Sakura hanya sendirian di dapur minimalis itu.

Mengambil malas sehelai roti bakar, Sakura mengolesinya dengan madu. Gadis itu benar-benar bosan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Setelah menikah dengan Sasuke, Sakura berhenti bekerja atas perintah suaminya. Awalnya ia sempat menolak, tapi akhirnya tidak dapat membantah.

Setelah selesai sarapan, wanita muda itu membersihkan dapur yang tidak terlalu kotor itu. Sakura memerhatikan perabotan yang sebagian besar belum pernah digunakan. Senyum miris menghiasi wajah ovalnya mengingat bagaimana dulu dirinya sangat bersemangat memilih peralatan dapur setelah beberapa hari menikah. Gadis itu selalu membayangkan, menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Setiap pagi, membangunkan suamimu dan memasak sarapan untuknya. Membenarkan posisi dasi dan kemeja yang mengerut sebelum berangkat ke kantor, dan mungkin akan dihadiahi kecupan manis di keningnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Setiap malam, ia akan memasak berbagai jenis hidangan untuk menyambut suaminya, mengambil tasnya dan melepaskan dasi yang mengikat di lehernya. Mungkin, mereka akan menutup hari dengan bercengkaram ringan sebelum jatuh tertidur untuk menyambut hari esok.

Namun sayang, hal itu nampaknya sangat tidak mungkin dirasakan Sakura, kendati dirinya telah memiliki seorang suami. Apa mungkin masih ada kesempaatan untuk membuatnya merasakan hal-hal tersebut bersama Sasuke?

.

.

.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Sasuke," panggil Sakura melalui pintu.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke, pria itu langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Sakura menghela napas, lalu berbalik ke dapur dengan sebuah spatula di tangannya. Awalnya, ia sangat semangat untuk memasak makan malam karena suaminya pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun pada akhirnya, semua usaha yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia saja.

"Sampai kapan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Menggeleng pelan, gadis itu merapikan meja makan dan membungkus semua makanan tersebut ke dalam beberapa wadah plastik untuk dibawanya ke tempat biasa. Kemudian senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, membayangkan wajah bahagia mereka saat melihat apa yang di bawanya nanti. Memang, malam ini ia memasak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak memakannya, setidaknya apa yang dibuatnya tidak menjadi sia-sia.

Setelah membersihkan dapur, Sakura keluar dari apartemen dengan dua buah kantong plastik yang ditentengnya di masing-masing kedua tangannya. Udara malam yang terasa menusuk tidak menghalangi niatnya, kendati hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan rok selutut.

.

.

"Dingin sekali," desah Sakura setelah masuk ke dalam apartemen yang terdapat di lantai lima itu. Memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat Sasuke sudah terlelap menyisakan tempat yang cukup baginya untuk berbaring.

Menatap sejenak punggung suaminya, Sakura beringsut ke atas ranjang dan membaringkan diri. Ia mematikan lampu tidur dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Selamat malam, Sasuke … " gumamnya sangat rendah.

Detik menjadi menit berlalu, tapi Sakura masih belum jua menutup matanya. Ada banyak hal mengganjal di kepalanya. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk keluar kamar dengan sebuah _netbook_ putih di tangannya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari, sepasang mata hitam menatap punggungnya saat menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hingga dini hari Sakura akan berada di dapur hingga kantuk menyapanya ditemani segelas coklat hangat sembari mengetik sesuatu di _netbook_ jadul kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bekerja," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke melihat istrinya sejenak, lalu kembali berkutat dengan dasinya. Ia memang selalu memiliki masalah dalam hal memasang dasi yang notabene sudah hampir separuh hidupnya ia berurusan dengan benda itu.

"Aku bosan di rumah terus," rengek Sakura kali ini.

"Perusahaan sedang tidak membutuhkan karyawam baru," sahut Sasuke sudah selesai memasang dasinya setelah lima menit lebih.

"Aku bisa mencari kerja di tempat lain," jawab Sakura.

"Memang uang yang kuberikan tiap bulan tidak cukup? Aku bisa memberikanmu tiga kali lipat," dengus Sasuke melihat keinginan istrinya itu.

"Ini bukan mengenai uang bodoh! Aku merasa tidak berguna hanya diam di rumah terus dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Itu seperti membunuhku secara perlahan," sembur Sakura.

"Tidak!" putus Sasuke.

"Kenapa?!"

"Hn."

Tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Sakura, Sasuke langsung keluar kamar menenteng tasnya tanpa memedulikan dasinya yang masih belum terpasang sempurna.

Sakura menatap kepergian suaminya dengan tatapan sendu. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya dan mulai menyeruak menuruni pipi kemerahannya.

"Sasuke … _kun_."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan dokumen yang tengah diperiksanya. Ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, mengabaikan Suigetsu yang menatapnya jengkel karena tidak menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Kesal, pemuda yang merupakan bawahan sekaligus sahabat Sasuke itu memilih untuk mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya ke depan meja kerja pria yang sudah dikenalnya hampir separuh hidupnya.

"Sakura, eh?" Suigetsu menyeringai, mengambil sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas dan mulai menggambar benang kusut.

"Dia ingin bekerja," sahut Sasuke, masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

Pemuda yang hobi mengoleksi pedang itu mulai terlihat tertarik. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga benar-benar menghadap Sasuke. "Apa masalahnya?" kedua alisnya bertaut penasaran.

"Ck, berisik!"

Suigetsu memutar matanya, lalu kembali ke posisi semula namun kali ini hanya mengambil kertas yang sebelumnya ia coret-coret dan melipat-lipatnya membentuk sebuah hewan. Siapa sangka, pemuda yang terlihat imut namun garang itu pintar dalam origami.

"Kau seperti memenjarakan Sakura, kau tahu?" Pria yang sudah bekerja bersama Sasuke semenjak sekolah itu sejujurnya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pria di depannya. Ia tahu, Sakura itu sangat berarti bagi Sasuke walaupun pria berwajah tampan itu masih belum menyadarinya hingga sekarang. Ia juga tahu, sebuah rahasia lama Sasuke yang tidak ada orang lain tahu, kecuali dirinya.

"Kalau hanya berniat menggangguku, lebih baik kau pulang saja!" Sasuke menggerutu, merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Suigetsu menyeringai, memangku dagunya dengan tangan kiri. "Jadi, apa alasanmu tidak membiarkan Sakura tetap bekerja di kantor ini?"

"Ini perusahaanku," dengus Sasuke.

Suigetsu mendesah, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar membuat Sasuke bicara. Ia bukannya ingin mencampui urusan rumah tangga orang, hanya saja dirinya merasa kasihan dengan Sakura juga Sasuke tentunya. Ia ingat, bagaimana kacaunya Sasuke dulu, saat mengira Sakura benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya, namun untung saja wanita itu kembali keesokan harinya. Mungkin, kegagalan yang pernah dialaminya membuat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Namun kenapa Sasuke menikahi Sakura di tempat pertama? Di satu sisi, Suigetsu merasa marah dengan ego Sasuke, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Ia hanya berharap, Sakura bisa bertahan sebentar lagi menghadapi sikap Sasuke hingga pria itu benar-benar melupakan masa lalunya dan mulai membuka diri. Apakah ia juga egois berharap akan hal seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Sebenernya fict ini dulu rencananya ditulis untuk sasusaku fanday, tapi karena belum selesai hingga waktu eventnya baerakhir, jadi dibiarkan menjamur di folder. Tadi saat ngecek draft2 fict random yang ditulis cuman setengah-setengah terus nemu fict ini dan saya memutuskan untuk ngepublish eheheh

Yah, alur cerita seperti ini emang mainstream banget dan alurnya pasti ketebak tapi saya tetep mutusin buat ngelanjutinnya. Saya cukup _enjoy_ sih nulis dengan plot yg beginian wkwkkw


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Untuk yang keempat kalinya dalam dua minggu ini, Sakura terbangun dengan lelehan air mata di wajahnya. Keadaan kasur di sebelahnya sudah dingin karena sang penghuni sudah pergi, jauh sebelum sang wanita bangun.

Wanita itu menangis dalam diam, namun tidak jarang isakan pilu lolos dari mulutnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, setidaknya untuk satu jam ke depan Sakura hanya menangis dengan mencengkram erat selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh polosnya, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya.

Bukan, suaminya tidak melakukan kekerasan apapun semalam, hanya saja sikap suaminya kian dingin bahkan setelah mereka melakukan apa yang selayaknya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri.

Semuanya di mulai dua minggu yang lalu. Ketika itu Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan sedikit mabuk. Tidak seperti biasanya Sakura yang akan menunggu suaminya pulang waktu itu tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Betapa dikejutkannya Sakura saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan dibawa ke kasur kamar mereka. Malam itu, Sakura berharap adalah malam yang akan mengubah hubungan mereka menuju ke arah yang lebih baik. Tentu saja dengan senang hati, Sakura membiarkan suaminya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Karena jiwa dan raganya memang milik suaminya dan berharap dengan apa yang telah mereka bagi malam itu suaminya akan membalas perasaannya.

Kemudian malam itu berulang. Dalam dua minggu mereka berdua telah intim beberapa kali.

Namun nyatanya, sikap Sasuke pada istrinya sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan terkesan semakin tidak peduli.

Jika biasanya sesekali Sasuke akan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan istrinya, apakah wanita itu memerlukan sesuatu dan lainnya atau dia akan pamit sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Namun sekarang, lelaki itu akan berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi dari biasanya bahkan sebelum Sakura bangun, akan pulang lebih larut dan selalu setelah Sakura tertidur. Ia juga tidak pernah menyentuh hidangan yang selalu dimasak oleh istrinya dan akan dibiarkan tanpa terjamah seperti semula di meja makan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura tidak lagi menahan isakannya. Akhirnya tangisan yang sudah ditahannya pecah menggema di apartemen yang selama menikah dengan Sasuke seolah menjadi sangkarnya.

Raungan pilu terus saja dikeluarkan Sakura, berharap hatinya akan merasa lebih baik. Sungguh tidak berguna, dirinya hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah terhadap apa yang telah menimpanya. Terlalu bodoh dan naif, masih berharap suaminya akan merubah sikap padanya dan mungkin mencintainya. Namun kenyataan tidak selalu seperti apa yang diharapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis hingga suaranya serak, Sakura akhirnya bangun dan membersihkan diri. Kendati telah mandi, matanya masih terlihat sembab dengan hidung yang memerah.

Saat ini Sakura sedang menunggu roti yang tengah di panggangya di dalam _toaster_. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki napsu makan, namun sedari tadi perutnya terus berontak dan berbunyi karena dari semalam wanita itu memang belum makan.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya, pandangannya kosong dan raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Walau sudah puas menangis, tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuat hatinya merasa lebih baik. Sudah seringkali pikiran untuk mengakhiri ikatan pernikahannya berkelebat di kepalanya. Namun hal itu selalu ditepisnya, ia masih berharap Sasuke akan memerhatikannya sebagai seorang istri seiring dengan berjalan waktu.

Namun sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?

Kadang, rasa lelah dan putus asa tidak jarang hinggap di hati wanita itu. Saat perasaan gundah itu melandanya, Sakura akan goyah akan keyakinannya sendiri. Tapi kepercayaannya kembali tumbuh di hati Sakura hanya dengan melihat Sasuke.

Begitu besarnyakah cintanya pada suaminya?

Tapi untuk sekarang ini, kegundahan hati Sakura masih belum jua hilang. Hampir setiap malam selama satu mingu terakhir ia selalu memikirkan masa depan pernikahannya. Selain memikirkan dirinya, tentu saja ia juga memikirkan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Seringkali Sakura berpikir, jika dirinya tidak menikah dengan Sasuke apa mungkin lelaki itu akan kembali pada mantan istrinya.

Tanpa sadar, wanita itu menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata di ambang pelupuk matanya.

Lalu kenapa Sasuke melamarnya saat itu jika dirinya tidak dianggap seperti ini. Apa karena pria itu tahu ia yang mencintainya dan membuatnya menjadi pelampiasan karena kegagalannya terdahulu. Sakura belum tahu jawabannya meski sudah seringkali ia menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

Pernah suatu malam setelah malam intim mereka, Sakura menanyakan alasan Sasuke menikahinya. Namun lelaki itu hanya diam dan menjawabnya dengan gumaman khasnya. Lalu ketika Sakura kembali membicarakan topik yang sama, Sasuke hanya mendengus rendah dan meninggalkan wanita itu dengan air mata yang siap jatuh di pipinya.

Apa lebih baik Sakura mengakhirinya saja untuk kebaikan mereka berdua?

 _Ting!_

Suara _toaster_ yang menandakan roti yang dipanggangnya telah siap membuat Sakura kembali dari renungannya.

Wanita itu mendesah, mengusap pipinya yang sudah kembali basah. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah piring porselen. Setelah menaruh roti yang sudah kaku namun garing tersebut, ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula dan mengoleskan rotinya dengan madu menggunakan pisau makan.

Perlahan, Sakura menggigit rotinya dan menelannya pelan-pelan. Ah, tenggorokannya terasa sedikit sakit ternyata. Ditemani dengan segelas susu hangat, wanita itu terus melahap sarapannya hingga habis.

Setelah selesai, Sakura mencuci piring dan pisau yang digunakannya.

Ia melihat masakannya tadi malam dan memilah makanan yang kiranya masih layak dan bisa dihangatkan. Setelah menghangatkan beberapa jenis makanan, ia membiarkannya sebentar hingga sedikit dingin sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam wadah plastik. Seperti biasa, Sakura akan mengantar makanan tersebut ke sebuah panti asuhan yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

Suigetsu tahu sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu tengah memiliki masalah dengan istrinya hingga membuatnya tidak fokus bahkan sering melamun. Sudah seringkali ia mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya, namun lelaki itu hanya mendengus dan berkata kalau itu bukan masalahnya.

Sama seperti sekarang ini, tumpukan dokumen yang hampir menggunung itu tidak tersentuh oleh Sasuke bahkan sudah beberapa kali ia menerima komplain dari beberapa pihak karena Sasuke membatalkan janji secara sepihak. Yang paling parah, salah satu relasi bisnisnya mengancam akan memutuskan kontrak kerjasama mereka.

Padahal, Sasuke tiba di kantor pagi-pagi sekali bahkan belum ada satupun karyawannya yang datang dan dia juga pulang paling akhir.

Apakah Sasuke menghindai istrinya? Apa mereka bertengkar?

Suigetsu menggeleng pelan, mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Memikirkan masalah rumah tangga Sasuke lebih berat dari memikirkan proyek-proyek rumit dengan _deadline_ singkat yang telah dikerjakannya.

"Sasuke."

Suigetsu jengah karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap ke luar jendela. Pekerjaannya diabaikan begitu saja seolah tidak peduli dengan masa depan perusahannya.

"Kau menghindari Sakura, 'kan?" tanya Suigetsu yang sudah seminggu terakhir ini memerhatikan Sasuke yang pulang lewat tengah malam.

Suigetsu menyeringai saat melihat prubahan di wajah Sasuke meski hanya sekilas.

Tebakannya memang selalu benar.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicara," saran Suigetsu yang bersiap meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. "Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan kaget kalau Sakura akan memilih untuk meninggalkanmu," imbuhnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan lelaki Uchiha itu.

Suigetsu tidak melihat rahang Sasuke mengeras dan tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat keluar dari _taxi_ dan menatap gedung perkantoran tempatnya bekerja dahulu. tangan kanannya menneteng sebuah plastik putih yang berisi _bento_ di dalamnya. Ia sengaja membuat _bento_ untuk suaminya dan mengantarkannya sekarang untuk makan siang.

Beberapa karyawan menyapanya saat memasuki gedung milik suaminya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan sapaan mereka, kadang berhenti hanya untuk sekedar berbincang sebentar dengan beberapa rekannya dulu.

"Mau mengantarkan makan siang untuk suamimu?" Seorang agdis bercepol mengedipkan matanya menggoda Sakura.

"Begitulah. Apa dia di ruangannya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk pergi secepatnya.

Sakura hanya terkekh kemudian pamit dengan gadis yang diketahuinya berasal dari Cina itu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamitnya kemudian.

Setelah masuk ke dlaam lift, Sakura memencet nomor tertentu dan merasakan lift mulai bergerak.

Untung saja, Sakura hanya sendirian di dalam sana. wanita itu mendesah dan menyeka air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Selain untuk mengantaran makan siang, hari ini ia bertekad untu berbicara yang serius dengans uaminya. Sakura sudah memikirkan hal ini selama berhari-hari dan sampai pada kesimpulannya yang diharapkan menjadi yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

Kendati diirnya masih mencintai Sauske, nmaun tekad wanita iu sudha bulat. Ia akan melepas Sasuke dan membiarkannya bahagia dengan wanita lain. Hal ini dilakukan Sakura bukan hanya untuk Sasuke, tapi untuk dirinya. dengan itu ia berharap, kelak akan ada kebehagiaan untuk dirinya kendati bukan dari lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya.

.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Sakura langsung melangkah keluar dan berjalan pelan menuju ruangan suaminya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tenggorokannya bahkan terasa kering. Belum saja ia berbicara namun sudah gugup dan takut begini. Untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang, Sakura diam sebentar di luar ruangan Sasuke untuk mengambil napas dan mengembalikan degup jantungnya kemali normal.

"Sial!" rutuknya kesal karena masih belum mampu untuk tegar. Tanpa sadar, pelupuk matanya kembali tergenang.

Sesungguhnya, Sakura masih belum rela untuk melepaskan Sasuke. Ia masih sangat berharap jikalau suatu saat lelaki itu akan benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai seorang istri yang nyata. Tapi Sakura sudah lelah menunggu. Ia lelah meratap tiap malam, menanis sebelum tidur dan hanya menatap punggung lelaki yang dicintainya.

Wanita itu lelah dengan harapan-harapan kosong yang selama ini menjadi keyakinannya.

Mungkin.

Mungkin saja dengan melepaskan semuanya, ia bisa menemukan kebahagian sendiri.

Setelah lima menit berdiam diri di luar ruangan Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya sudah sedikit tenang dan siap untuk bertatap muka dengan suaminya. Tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya, Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Sakura mematung dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Napasnya tercekat, tubuhnya kaku. Tangan kirinya yang memegang _handle_ pintu bergetar dan kemudian lemas di sisi tubuhnya. _Emerald-_ nya melebar dan sudah berkaca-kaca melihat pemandangan yang terlihat dari celah pintu yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kendati sudah siap untuk berpisah dengan suaminya, namun melihat Sasuke tengah memeluk seorang wanita yang diketahuinya adalah mantan istri suaminya itu membuat air mata terjun bebas membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Dadanya sesak, paru-parunya terasa sangat sulit untuk menyerap oksigen. Dalam hati ia meraung menjerit pilu kendati tubuhnya kaku dengan wajah kosong yang berlinang air mata.

Dengan tangan lemas, Sakura menutup pintu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan suaminya. Ia tidak perlu lagi berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang masa depan mereka berdua karena jawabannya sudah jelas bahkan sebelum ditanyakan.

Sakura tersenyum miris dalam tangisnya. Ia menatap sendu pintu yang tertutup tersebut dan berbalik pergi dari sana setelah sebelumnya mengabaikan _bento_ buatannya yang tergeletak di depan ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah, menatap _handphone-_ nya yang menampilkan nama seseorang di layarnya. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, ia ingin menghubungi nomor yang tertera di layarnya namun keragu-raguan menyelimuti hatinya.

 _Kuso_!

Ia memang pengecut, bahkan berbicara dengan istrinya saja ia tidak berani untuk memulainya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke meletakkan _handphone-_ nya di atas meja, lalu mengernyit menatap Suigetsu yang masuk dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya saat Suigetsu menaruh benda tersebut di depannya.

"Aku menemukannya di depan ruanganmu," sahut Suigetsu. Pria itu kemudian membuka kain pembungkusnya dan menemukan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna hijau. " _Bento,_ eh?" Keningnya mengernyit melihat beberapa jenis makanan yang tersusun rapi di dalam sana.

Suigetsu langsung mengambil tempura udang dan melahapnya dalam satu kali gigitan. Enak, pikirnya.

"Siapa yang menaruhnya disana ya …?" Sugetsu berpikir sejenak, namun langsung mengabaikannya dan kembali mengambil udang.

"Mungkin itu beracun," ujar Sasuke yang kembali sibuk dengan _handphone-_ nya, lebih tepatnya masih ragu-ragu akan menghubungi istrinya atau tidak.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Suigetsu langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil onigiri. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, lagipula ia hanya menemukan _bento_ tersebut tergeletak begitu saja di depan ruangan Sasuke.

Bagaimana kalau memang benar beracun karena ada seseorang yang sengaja menaruhnya disana?

"Sasuke- _sama_."

Perhatian Suigetsu dan Sasuke tertuju pada seseorang yang baru masuk dengan setumpuk dokumen di tangannya.

"Aku memerlukan tanda tangan anda, Sasuke- _sama_ ," ujar gadis bercepol yang baru masuk tersebut.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menaruhnya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Jadi anda belum sempat memakan _bento_ dari Sakura- _chan?_ " Tenten bertanya ingin tahu. Padahal Sakura datang siang tadi dan sekarang sudah sore.

"Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu yang seolah mewakili pertanyaan Sasuke.

Tenten mengangguk. "Tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya di lantai di bawah. Katanya ingin mengantarkan _bento_ untuk suaminya," jelas Tenten yang melirik Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Suigetsu menjadi bingung. Lalu kenapa ia menemukannya di luar ruangan Sasuke.

Tenten pun sama. Namun ia tidak ingin menanyakannya lebih lanjut. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Setelah pamit, Tenten langsung keluar dari ruangan bosnya.

"Hei, Sasuke …"

Suigetsu terdiam, tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat ekspresi yang tengah ditampilkan oleh sahabatnya.

Nampak sangat jelas kekhawatiran, kebingungan dan ketakutan di wajah yang biasanya tanpa emosi tersebut.

"Sial!"

Sasuke mengutuk, langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Suigetsu yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Dia pasti salah paham."

Entah kenapa ketakutan tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Sasuke tidak tahu hal itu datang darimana. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk.

"Sial!"

Bahkan _lift-_ pun terasa sangat lamban dan itu membuatnya frustasi..

.

.

Benar saja.

Apartemennya kosong dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke berkali-kali memanggil nama istrinya lebih dari yang telah dilakukannya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan tempat tidur masih rapi namun ia tidak menemukan Sakura diamna saja. Sasuke juga sudah menghubungi Sakura namun nomornya tidak aktif.

Ia membuka kama mandi, dan kosong.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke kembali berteriak frustasi.

Ketika membuka lemari, saat itu juga apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Koper kecil yang tersimpan disana sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi bahkan beberapa pakaian yang biasanya digunakan Sakura sehari-hari hanya menyisakan gaun-gaun mahal yang dibelikannya dulu. Sasuke juga membuka laci nakas dan tidak menemukan netbook yang biasanya digunakan Sakura sudah tidak ada disana.

Ucapan Suigetsu kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya membuatnya semakin tidak menentu. Disaat itulah ia melihat sebuah map di atas nakas dengan secarik kertas di atasnya.

Sasuke mengambil map tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya. Terlebih dahulu ia membuka lipatan kertas putih di tangannya dan seketika tubuhnya lemas. Setelah membuka isi dari map di pangkuannya, Sasuke akhirnya ambruk di ranjangnya mengabaikan kertas-kertas yang terceceran dilantai.

Surat cerai.

Ya, kertas tersebut adalah surat cerai dengan tanda tangan Sakura di atasnya.

.

.

 _Aku sudah lama memikirkan semua ini, Sasuke-kun. Aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Awalnya aku memang berencana untuk membicarakan hal ini denganmu, tapi kurasa tidak perlu lagi._

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya._

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik seperti keinginanmu karena mungkin aku memang bukan wanita yang kau inginkan. Setelah ini, semoga kita berdua menemukan cinta masing-masing yang akan menjadi pasangan kita yang sesungguhnya._

 _Kau juga berharap begitu 'kan, Sasuke-kun?_

 _Jaga pola makanmu, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja dan perhatkan kesehatanmu._

 _Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun._

 _._

 _._

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Ehem.** Pengen bikin yg agak ngehurt gitu, tapi susyyaahh buatku hahahah. Mudahan feelnya dapet walopun dikit wkwkkw

Target tamatnya sih di chap empat atau lima, mudahan bisa. Abis males bikin yg panjangpanjang ehehehhe

Selamat hari raya idul fitri buat yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir batin.

Terimakasih juga untuk readers dan untuk kalian yang udah ngeripiu. Terimakasih banyaaakkkk


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu sahabatnya. Dua minggu setelah kepergian Sakura, hidup Sasuke benar-benar kacau, lebih buruk dari saat Sasuke menghadapi perusahaannya yang hampir _collaps_ , bahkan tidak sebanding dengan hal itu.

Berbagai macam upaya dilakukan Suigetsu untuk membantu Sasuke mencari tahu keberadaan Sakura, namun wanita itu seolah-olah ditelan bumi. Sakura benar-benar menghilang, bahkan teman terdekatnyapun tidak tahu keberadaan wanita yang sedari dulu mampu membuat Sasuke bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya, tanpa wanita merah jambu itu ketahui tentunya.

Pria yang sebentar lagi berencana akan melepas masa lajangnya itu masih ingat jelas saat pertama kalinya Sasuke tertarik dengan seorang gadis, saat mereka masih di bangku sekolah dahulu. Awalnya Sasuke memang membantah, namun kerap kali Suigetsu memergoki Sasuke yang diam-diam tengah memerhatikan gadis merah jambu yang menjadi teman sekelas mereka. Di balik keangkuhannya, Sasuke terlalu pengecut bahkan untuk mulai berbicara dengan gadis yang disukainya.

Helaan napas berat meluncur dari mulut Suigetsu, punggungnya ia sandarkan di kursi empuk yang biasa menjadi singgasana Sasuke. Semenjak Sasuke frustasi karena kepergian Sakura, dirinyalah yang meng- _handle_ hampir semua pekerjaan lelaki itu. Sahabat angkuhnya itu tengah sibuk mencari informasi keberadaan istrinya.

Di satu sisi, Suigetsu sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang, tapi di sisi lain ia juga lega karena akhirnya Sasuke sadar jika yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah salah. _'Apa Sasuke tidak pernah belajar?,'_ pikirnya.

Suigetsu menyamankan posisi duduknya, pikirannya menerawang saat pertama kali Sasuke memberitahunya tentang Sakura yang melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya. Walau sangat samar, ada raut kebahagiaan yang tersirat di matanya. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh tatkala melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke semenjak Sakura menjadi sekretarisnya. Lelaki itu akan datang lebih pagi dari biasanya dan akan pulang paling akhir. Jika sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah memusingkan penampilannya mulai sedikit merawat diri, terutama bagian rambutnya.

Pernah suatu ketika saat ia dan Sasuke tengah makan siang bersama Sakura di cafe, Sakura mengomentari tentang kemeja yang selalu dikenakan Sasuke yang terlihat kurang menarik karena warnanya hanya itu-itu saja. Bahkan gadis itu sempat bercanda kalau Sasuke hanya memiliki dua kemeja karena Sasuke selalu mengenakan kemeja dengan warna yang monoton dengan dasar warna biru.

Setelah makan siang tersebut, malamnya Sasuke langsung memintanya─ah bukan, tapi memerintahnya untuk menemani lelaki Uchiha tersebut untuk berbelanja mencari kemeja baru. Paginya, saat mereka datang bersama ke kantor, Sasuke terlihat berusaha keras menahan sudut mulutnya agar tidak tersenyum tatkala Sakura menyapanya dan mengungkapkan kalau Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, dan lebih tampan dengan kemeja merahnya. Dan mulai saat itu, setiap hari Sasuke akan selalu tampil berbeda dan mulai memainkan warna pada baju yang dikenakannya. Namun ada satu kemeja yang selalu menjadi favorit Sasuke, sebuah kemeja dengan warna _turquise,_ kemeja yang diberikan Sakura saat ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke masih bergelut dengan mobilnya yang mogok. Sudah hampir satu jam pria itu mencoba memperbaiki mesin mobilnya, tapi tidak ada hasilnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, tidak ada satupun orang yang melintas di jalanan tempatnya berada sekarang.

 _Tsk!_

Gerutuan kekesalan tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari mulut pria yang terlihat tengah putus asa tersebut. Setelah tersesat di daerah yang tidak dikenalnya seharian, kini kesialan kembali menimpanya. Dimulai dari dompetnya yang tertinggal di rumah, _handphone-_ nya yang mati, dan sekarang mobilnya mogok. Belum lagi, semenjak siang ia belum sempat mengisi perutnya karena memang tidak ingat sama sekali. Dan sekarang, perutnya sudah bergejolak kelaparan.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk mencari alternatif lain daripada terus menerus berkutat dengan benda bodoh yang sayangnya harganya sangat mahal. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, Sasuke berjalan menelusuri jalanan desa yang sangat sunyi tersebut.

Mata kelamnya sesekali terpejam, menikmati angin malam yang perlahan membuat tubuhnya mulai kedinginan. Kemeja biru laut yang dikenakannya terasa tidak cukup untuk menangkal hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, pemandangan yang dilihatnya hanyalah lahan pertanian yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam sayur-sayuran, terutama tomat dan kubis.

Selain lapar, rasa hauspun menderanya. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahannya dan terus melangkah diterangi cahaya rembulan. Untung saja malam ini cukup cerah sehingga bisa sedikit membantu Sasuke dalam hal penerangan, karena lampu jalan tidak ada sama sekali yang ditemuinya.

"Sakura ..."

Sasuke mendesah lirih, matanya terlihat begitu frustasi. Walaupun lelah dan lapar, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya berharap akan menemukan rumah penduduk yang bisa dimintainya tolong.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia merasa benar-benar tidak berdaya. Dan semua itu hanya karena satu orang, yakni istrinya Uchiha Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Paman."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang pria baik hati yang mengijinkannya untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang berada dalam kedai sederhana miliknya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga disuguhkan secangkir kopi dan kue. Kendati dirinya kurang menyukai hal-hal yang manis, tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak pilih-pilih dan cukup menikmati sarapannya karena dari kemarin siang perutnya belum terisi apa-apa.

Walaupun ditubuhnya masih melekat pakaian yang dikenakannya kemarin, Sasuke merasa cukup segar. Namun, mata merah dan raut kelelahan tidak bisa membohongi penampilannya. Terang saja, semalaman Sasuke tidak pernah tidur barang sedetikpun.

Dari paman tersebut juga, Sasuke mendapat informasi yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesuai dengan saran yang didapatkannya, Sasuke kini tengah menunggu mobil-mobil bak terbuka milik para pengepul yang akan mengambil sayur-sayuran dari para petani.

Tidak lama Sasuke berjalan menunggu di pinggir jalanan, suara deru mobil terdengar di telinganya. Sontak ia menoleh, dan mengacungkan jempolnya meminta tumpangan, hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukannya, bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya. Awalnya ia kira akan dihiraukan, tapi nyatanya mobil tersebut berhenti sedikit jauh dari depannya. Dengan sedikit berlari, Sasuke menghampiri mobil yang bagian belakangnya masih kosong tersebut.

"Naiklah, Anak muda."

Seorang pria dengan rambut gondrong menyuruhnya naik dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke setelah duduk di sebelah sang pengemudi dan menutup pintu tentunya.

.

.

.

.

Kelelahan dan rasa kantuk yang melandanya seolah-olah lenyap untuk sementara tatkala Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali, ia menimpali ucapan pria yang diketahuinya bernama Kotaro tersebut dari perbincangan mereka.

Dari luar, Sasuke memang terlihat tengah menikmati perjalanan, merasakan udara pedesaan yang terasa sangat segar memasuki paru-parunya. Matanyapun tengah dimanjakan oleh deretan gunung-gunung dengan puncak yang tertutup salju serta hamparan hijau daerah pertanian yang membuatnya sedikit bisa melupakan kepenatan.

Namun, semua itu tidak bisa membuat kegundahan hatinya mereda. Saat Kotaro mengatakan mereka akan sampai ke tujuannya sekitar lima belas menit lagi, rasa gugup yang sedari tadi berusaha ditekannya tiba-tiba saja membuncah. Beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba menarik napas panjang meredakan kegugupannya.

Ya, dibalik wajah minim ekspresinya, Sasuke menyimpan ketakutan yang luar biasa untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Dalam hal ini, Sasuke bukannya takut akan pengusiran yang mungkin wanita itu lakukan saat melihat kedatangannya, bukan pula takut mendengar kata-kata makian yang mungkin akan dilontarkan karena rasa kecewa padanya, dan ketakutan-ketakutan lain yang kini bermain di otaknya. Namun ketakutan terbesarnya adalah mengetahui kenyataan jikalau Sakura membencinya.

.

.

Sungguh brengsek memang, setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Sakura, ia masih berharap wanita itu tidak membencinya. Sasuke tahu, dirinya memang sangat bodoh selama ini, telat menyadari jika sikapnya selama ini akan membuat diirnya terpisah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sedari dulu, dia selalu mengawasi Sakura, membantu wanita itu tatkala kesusahan dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan, saat ia tahu Sakura mendaftar di universitas yang sama dengannya, ada campur tangan dirinya sehingga wanita itu bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh selama menepuh pendidikan di sana.

Suigetsu seringkali menasehatinya, kalau memang cinta dan peduli, tunjukkan. Jangan sampai membuat Sakura salah paham yang pada akhirnya akan membuatnya kehilangan. Namun sepertinya ia terlalau keras kepala, hingga sekarang apa yang diucapkan Suigetsu terjadi. Sakura meninggalkannya dengan sebuah surat cerai yang sudah ditanda tangani wanita itu.

Belajar dari kesalahan yang dilakukannya berakali-kali, Sasuke akhirnya berada di sini sekarang. Ia bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiaki kesalahannya, dan yang terpenting adalah untuk memastikan Sakura akan tetap bersamanya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisinya.

Namun semuanya tida semudah mengupil, Sasuke paham itu. Karenanya, ia masih termangu di depan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana khas pedesaan. Di kepalanya, ia tengah menyusun kata-kata yang akan diutarakannya nanti pada Sakura, permintaan maaf dan penjelasan atas semua sikap-sikapnya.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya dua langkah agar dapat menjangkau pintu. Tangan kirinya mengangkat ke udara bersamaan dengan hembusan napasnya.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, terdengar suara kaki yang kian mendekat. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan napas setelah mendengar derit pintu yang akan terbuka.

"Saku─"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Sakura, tetapi seorang lelaki dengan komono biru yang sedikit usang.

"Paman ..."

"Hm, Sasuke. Ayo masuk."

Sasuke mengikuti pria tersebut ke dalam rumah. Ia dipersilakan duduk di ruang tamu kecil yang beralaskan _tatami_.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Paman, aku kesini ingin bertemu Sa─"

"Dia sedang memanen wortel di kebun." Pria itu memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Istirahatlah dulu, kau terlihat sangat lelah," imbuhnya.

"Tapi aku harus segera berbicara dengannya, Orochimaru- _san_." Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk menemui Sakura saat ini juga.

Orochimaru mendesah, kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke yang membaut lelaki itu sedikit bingung.

"Apa Sakura belum mengatakan soal perceraian kami?" Sasuke bertanya pelan.

Orocihmaru menggeleng. "Dia sudah bilang."

"Kau tidak marah, mengusir atau menghajarku?" Sasuke benar-benar bingung, seharusnya ia menerima perlakuan seperti apa yang dikatakannya, tapi ini tidak sama sekali. "Kau tidak membeciku setelah apa yang kulakukan pada keponakanmu?" Mungkin karena lelah dan lapar juga, Sasuke menajdi banyak bicara dari biasanya.

Orochimaru malah terkekeh menanggapi semua ucapan Sasuke. Ia kembali menepuk bahu lelaki Uchiha yang nampak kotor dan kuyu tersebut utuk yang kedua kalinya. "Mataku tidak pernah salah menilai orang, Sasuke. Bicaralah dengannya, tapi jangan memaksanya."

Sejenak, Sasuke terpaku kemudian melangkah pelan saat merasakan dorongan di punggungnya.

"Paman ... "

Walaupun tidak ada sahutan dari Orochimaru, Sasuke tahu pria itu mendengarnya. "Menurutmu, apa Sakura membenciku?"

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya," ujar Orochimaru yang berhenti saat mencapai teras belakang, kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke di belakangnya. "Dia disana," tunjuknya pada tengah-tengah kebun kecil yang ditanami berbagai jenis sayur-sayuran.

.

.

Sasuke menatap penuh kerinduan pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk mencabut wortel. Rambut merah mudanya yang tidak diikat sesekali terlihat menghalangi pandangannya, dan tanpa memedulikan tangannya yang kotor wanita itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Tanpa dikomando, kakinya melangkah menuju tengah-tengah kebun. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Sakura yang berpeluh, tapi tetap cantik. Saat jaraknya dengan Sakura sudah dekat, Sasuke menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berjongkok tepat di belakang Sakura.

"Tolong keranjangnya, Paman."

Nampanya Sakura mengira dirinya adalah Orochimaru. Sasuke hanya diam saja, tapi tetap mengambilkan keranjang yang sudah berisi wortel setengahnya.

"Paman istirahat saja, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya. Matahari sudah semakin panas, Paman." Sakura menyarankan pamannya untuk berhenti membantunya karena memang tinggal sedikit yang perlu dipanen. "Nanti kalau kelelahan, penyakitnya bisa kambuh lagi."

Sasuke mendesah, kemudain meletakkan wortel yang baru dicabutnya di keranjang.

"Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat, Sakura."

Sasuke menahan napas Sakura berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat reaksi Sakura, kedatangannya memang benar-benar tidak diharapkan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah ─ dan sakit.

"S-Sasuke ... _kun_."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


End file.
